


Mentors

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, District 12, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint are survivors of the Hunger Games, now they're left to mentor the next tributes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentors

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr anon that requested Hunger Games AU

“Do you think your tribute will be it this year?” Phil asked Clint as together they watched the tributes train.

“Which one are we talking about?” Clint asked.

“Either one,” Phil said, because Clint was the only living victor from his district. There hadn’t been anyone to mentor him or his partner. Clint had formed his own plan and Phil was still surprised that it had paid off.

“Boy doesn’t stand a chance, he’ll be lucky if survives the cornucopia,” Clint replied. “Natasha, well…”

Phil glanced at him in surprise. The fact that Clint had used her name spoke volumes, because Clint distanced himself from his tributes. It was always the boy or the girl. "She has what it takes?“

"Phil, she could repeat my stunt and everyone would believe that she entered this thing, because she wanted it to kill her.”

“She didn’t volunteer, did she?” Clint had volunteered, citing that he wanted to die someplace sunny rather than being crushed in the mine like all the other members of his family. Everyone had thought he was going to die, but he’d survived until just the bloodthirsty careers were alive and then he’d wiped them out.

Clint snorted. "No, but she’s going to survive it.“

Phil studied Clint as he watched his tribute. "Should I be jealous?”

“I like her, but not like I like you,” Clint said, softly. Gently bumping his hips against Phil’s. Their secret affair that had started on Clint’s victory tour. They’d fallen into bed and every year after their tributes had been eliminated or at least Clint’s, because Phil had two other victors to help him. They seemed inclined to let Phil enjoy what little time he had with Clint, because he didn’t get to see him nearly as often as he liked.


End file.
